Crown and root rot is a serious disease of turfgrasses, especially highly maintained turfgrasses as found in lawns, golf courses, nursery crops, and other landscape architecture applications. Current techniques for controlling this disease are not entirely satisfactory, and there is a continuing need for new treatments thereof.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,698,334 to Horriere et al. and U.S. Pat. No. 4,806,445 to Horriere et al. propose fungicidal compositions based on alkyl phosphites in combination with various contact fungicides such as Mancozeb. U.S. Pat. No. 4,139,616 to Ducret et al. describes fungicidal compositions based on alkyl phosphites. None of these concern the treatment of turfgrasses.